


Rough

by CharityMercy



Category: AOMG, K Hip Hop, Simon Dominic - Fandom, ki seok, simon d - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Another request from another platform;~”Can I request some Simon Dominic rough sex please?? Like power play.”~





	Rough

You were sitting on the floor, legs folded neatly under you, arms bound behind your back and a blindfold blocks your vision. Your lover, Ki-Soek, had left you there, on the hardwood (which is painful against your legs), for an amount of time that your couldn’t quite figure. Having your vision blocked and the house being near silent, messed with your perception of time. You ears strained for any sounds at all, and you hear distant, padded footsteps. You turn your head towards the sound, desperate for his return. Your heart pounds as he walks closer, stopping behind you. 

 

“You look so pretty all tied up, I might tie you up more.” he growls in your ear, breath hitting your skin. You jump, surprised, by how close he is, he chuckles. He walks away, and rifles through something, then comes back. You are startled again when he wraps a silky rope around your torso. He binds you tightly, the rope wrapping your waist, squeezing your breasts. He hums appreciatively, one hand moving across your shoulders. He walks away, you suspect he has left the room, as he doesn’t return for some time, although it's impossible to determine how long. 

 

When you hear his footsteps return, you are nearly giddy with excitement. Strips of soft leather graze your shoulders, and you think it can only be one thing, the flog. You tense, awaiting the sting from the strike. He gently runs the flog over your shoulders again, you bow your head, preparing for the hit, already growing wet just thinking about the pleasure that would follow. His first few slaps are soft, warming you up to the sensation. His gentle strikes have you panting with anticipation. Even a light hit while blindfolded sends jolts through you. Suddenly a hard blow shocks you, a yelp escaping your lips of its own volition. Another rough strike, this time a barely audible grunt from your lover precedes it. You listen carefully, grunt, slap, grunt slap. The pain begins to fall away to pleasure, you begin to feel hungry for his touch. He stops, and then his footsteps recede. 

 

You hear something being dragged across the floor, possibly a piece of furniture, then he places it in front of you. “Stand up,” his command is flat, you struggle to comply, your bindings making it nearly impossible to stand. He lets out an exasperated sigh, and roughly grabs your upper arms, yanking you up. He pulls you against his naked chest, your heart skips a beat. He pushes your foot with his, “Step” he demands, you comply, he pushes your other foot, “Step” the demand is exactly the same, you take another step. He lets go of you, one hand moving down your back to your ass, he gives it a quick slap. “Bend over” he growls, your chest hits the hard, cold, seat of a barstool. This new position earns you another appreciative hum from your lover. You feel the soft slap of leather across your ass, several times in quick succession, gradually growing harder. You mewl in pleasure, trying to keep quiet, which apparently does not please Ki-Seok. 

 

He stops and grabs a handful of your hair, “Don’t you dare hold back, baby” he tells you, you start to protest, he gives your hair another tug, “Let the neighbors fucking hear you” he growls. He roughly pushes your head back down, before continuing his ministrations, growing rougher with each strike. You moan and call out, the sounds reverberating through the room. You hear something clatter to the floor behind you, then a hand meets your ass hard enough to nearly knock you off balance. His other hands pushes you down, hard, against the stool as another hard smack lands. You cry out, unable to ascertain if you are feeling pain or pleasure, or both. A few more hard smacks hit you before he moves away, panting. He grabs the rope between your hands, “Stand up” he demands, tugging you back. The stool clatters to the floor as well, you jolt from the shock of the sound. “Kneel” he gently kicks the back of you knees, forcing you to drop. He moves to stand in front of you, he is so close you can feel waves of heat rolling off of his body. 

 

He takes another step closer, the head of his dick rests against your lips, “Suck” his voice almost sounds calm, but you know better. You open your mouth, doing your best to comply with his request, a moan reverberating around him when you taste pre-cum. He makes almost no noise, besides his heavy breathing. His hand grips your hair, guiding you to a quicker pace, your cheeks hollow, a low moan escapes his lips. His hips thrust him into your mouth, you nearly gag, but you hold it off, breathing heavily through your nose. His control slowly dissipates, the room echoing with his moans and grunts as he continues to fuck your mouth. A particularly loud moan fills the room just as tears start to form in your eyes. “Chin up” he groans, while pulling from your mouth. You barely move your face out of the way before, hot ribbons of cum cover your throat and chest. He bends down, one finger swiping through the sticky wetness on your chest, “Open up” he commands, his voice barely above a whisper, you obey, taking his soiled finger in your mouth and sucking it clean. He chuckles, “Is that good, baby?” he asks. “Yes” you squeak out. He pats your head and walks away, returning with a wet washcloth to wipe you clean. 

 

He moves away again, but is only gone for a moment, before returning to issue a command, “Stand up.” You struggle again, finding it hard to balance with your hands still bound. He pulls you up, fingers digging into your upper arms. His arm slides under your butt, as he lifts you over his shoulder. His free hand runs up your thigh, before giving you a quick, hard slap on the ass. You yelp in surprise, then yelp again as he tosses you on the bed. “Hmm, that won’t do.” he growls, then unties your wrists. You sigh in relief, he makes a tsk sound and rolls you to your back, pushing your arms over your head, and binding your wrists to something, so you are unable to move. After he is satisfied, his hands caress your body, working slowly from your wrists to your toes. You squeeze your thighs together, your need growing. He trails something soft down your torso, you think hard, trying to figure out what it is. He swirls it around each nipple, you mewl, giving up on figuring it out, and giving into the sensation. He moves it down the center of your body, stopping just short of your core, and continuing on your thighs. He continues teasing you, until you are panting, then his hands move up your thighs, you whimper. 

 

You feel his weight suddenly leave the bed, then hear him leave the room. You perk up when you hear him come back, feel him get back on the bed. A cold, wet drop of water hits your chest, you hiss at the intense cold, such a change from the heated skin. He rubs an ice cube over your bottom lip, some melts into your mouth. He moves the ice down your chin, avoiding the ropes on your chest, then circled your nipple. “AH!” you exclaim, your bud hardening in response. He repeats the actions on the other side, then moves down your stomach, your skin prickles in its wake. He holds it on your pelvis, letting the ice melt and cold water run between your legs. You squirm, wanting more and less at the same time. “Spread your legs.” he commands, you hesitate, “NOW!” his deep voice booms. Your legs snap open, but he keeps the ice in the same place, allowing it to melt until your outer lips are coated in cold water. He moves the ice, his cold fingers massaging your lips. You moan, the sound is cut off by his cold lips crashing into yours, he passes the half-melted ice cube into your mouth, and takes it back almost immediately. He moves down your chest and captures one rosy bud in his mouth, swirling the ice over it with his expert tongue. You writhe under him as he moves to the other side, giving your other nipple the same treatment. He trails cold kisses down your body, then rubs the chip of ice over your lower lips until it melts, which isn’t long, before spreading them. His cold tongue surprises you when it connects with your clit. You mewl as he continues to tease you with licks that are too gentle, too slow. You whine, pressing your hips towards him. He growls, roughly pushing them into the mattress, his mouth pulls away, “Don’t move” he commands, and you do your best to comply as he continues. 

 

Your pleasure builds, you struggle to stay still, as moans steadily make their way past your parted lips. He moves away just before you climax, blowing a puff of air on you that makes you shudder. You whimper, he moves close to your ear, “Did you think you could get off that easily?” his voice is deep, with a cocky tone. He leaves the bed again, but you are so disoriented that you aren’t sure if he left the room or not. You writhe and whimper, impatient for his return, your heart almost jumping out of your chest when he does. You await his next means of torture, when you hear the whir of something that vibrates. He places it against your fingers, it’s small, he allows you to feel it for only a moment. Your breath catches as his fingers caress your throat, lightly playing with the soft skin as he moves the device to your chest. He lets it wander to the valley between your breasts, then slowly, move around each nipple. You are panting again as he moves it down your torso, and across your hips. He skips over the place you need him most, opting to move down your thighs instead. You whine in need, he chuckles darkly, as he moves across your thighs again. He moves it over your lips, gently teasing you. 

 

He teases you for several moments only moving over your outer lips and inner thighs. You ached for more, the toy dips between your lips, barely touching the area around your clit. Your whimpers give way to moans, as he presses harder. When he finally move directly to your clit, you are already on edge. You are writhing as he speeds up, bringing you even closer to climax than before, then stops again. He kisses you, tongue sliding easily into your mouth. He is almost gentle, which scares you a little, until you feel his leg wedging between yours, pressing against you. You moan as he breaks the kiss, “You’ve been such a good girl, I’ve decided to reward you. Move against my leg, use me, but don’t cum, then you can get your reward ok?” he growls in your ear. You obey, hips writhing against him, leaving you panting. You grind against him, his leg presses you harder, you mewl. His teeth meet your neck, you yelp, back arching, pressing your core tighter against him. You let out a shuddering breath as you close in on your climax, his leg now slick. Your hips still before the pleasure spills over, you are aching and near tears with need. 

“Good girl,” he coos, “Now, you get your reward” your heart flutters. He unties you, starting with your chest, he rubs the indentations on your skin from the rope. When he unties your wrists, you reach for the blindfold, he grabs your hand, “No, kitten, not yet” he commands, you drop your hands, “Please let me see you” you purr, trying to sound as appealing as possible. He chuckles, “Alright, but only because you have been so very good” his voice is silky, and smooth. 

 

He removes the blindfold, you blink a few times as you adjust to the light. You are nearly stunned by the sight before you as you sit up. The room is littered with discarded toys, a feather, a glass of half melted ice, a bullet vibrator, the stool that had tumbled to the floor, a flog, and of course the ropes. Your eyes move over your lover, sitting on the bed in front of you, pupils wide with lust, his cheeks slightly flushed, his cock is hard, throbbing and slick with pre-cum. You swallow audibly as he leans towards you, a drip of the liquid slides down his dick.

 

He kisses you, he is rough, teeth grazing your lips, his fingers lacing into your hair, giving you a sharp tug. You moan as his lips cover your neck in kisses and bites. He roughly turns you over, so your back faces him, then his teeth sink into your shoulder. He pushes you down, then lifts your hips, letting out an appreciative growl at the sight. His dick slides through your wetness, teasing you more, as he rubs your clit with his head. You whimper, pressing your hips slightly back towards him. He tsks, “Don’t be needy” his voice is softer, but his tone is still demanding. He teases you again, just one swipe over you before he thrusts into you, burying himself with just one move. You whimper, the pain is so incredible, you only want more, you mind is singularly focused on your pain and your pleasure. He doesn’t waste any time, soon the room fills with the music of the skin slapping against skin, your breathy moans and his grunts and groans. His nails scrape down your back, you cum around him, pussy twitching from the intense and nearly overwhelming pleasure. 

 

He moans, loudly, his hips snapping into you, giving you no time to come down. One of his hands grips your hip, hard, you know there will be bruises. His other hand snakes around you, enveloping one breast, pinching and teasing your nipple until your head spins. He moves down your belly, you raise your upper body, reaching down to stop his hand, every feeling is so overwhelming. His hand leaves your hip and he grabs your hair, pushing you against the bed, as he reaches for your clit. When his fingers graze it, just barely touching it, the feeling is electric. You moan loudly as his fingers find a rhythm, rubbing your clit in time with his hips. You climax again, and his fingers stop, staying pressed on your clit while you ride it out. His thrusts maintain their intensity. You moan and whimper, helplessly, as his hands return to your hips. His moans become more frequent, as his short, blunt nails dig into your skin. The pain sends you spiralling towards another orgasm. He bends over towards you, covering your shoulders in bites and marks, you prop yourself up, making it easier for him. He nibbles the joint between your neck and shoulder, you moan, pressing towards him more. One of his arms wraps around your waist, holding you against him as he continues to slam into you. His nose nudged your jaw, as he moans, his voice is rough. Your orgasm crashes into your, unexpected, you whimper, “Say my name” he pants, you obey, whining each syllable. He moans, spilling into you, clutching you close for a moment. He lets out a heavy breath, gently laying you down, letting you sink into the mattress. 

 

His lips brush your cheek, you smile, lips barely pulling up at the corners. He gets up, returning with a warm washcloth to clean you up, before letting you collapse again. He returns in a few moments, getting into bed beside you, and pulling you against his chest. He gently pets your hair, giving the occasional kiss to the top of your head. After several moments of his gently coddling, he shifts to face you, looking directly in your eyes. “How are you doing, baby?” his voice is so soft and gentle, the complete opposite of what it was just a short time ago. “I’m great” you grin, staring into his dark eyes. “Good” he mumbles, shifting his attention to your skin, especially your wrists and chest, checking for damage. Satisfied, his lips brush yours, softly, “I love you, Y/N” he whispers. You smile wider, blushing softly, “I love you too, Ki-Soek” you whisper back, letting your eyes close. He sigh contently, holding you against him until you fall asleep.


End file.
